


From weak to strong

by Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Advanture, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55/pseuds/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55
Summary: Summary: Sakura is summoned to train under a queen. While she goes, she brings her friends along of the training. What happens when an ancient being threatens to destroy all the nations? And what is this, the girls are himes?!





	1. Sick and Tired of It All

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a new and improved and it is also beta read by Icy Sapphire 15. Check out her stories and if you are in need of a beta reader. This is Sakura and Sasuke pairing. Overall this entire story is my ninth story with this pairing. It is rating M.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

As Sakura Haruno strolled down to the town square, on her way to a meeting with Ino, Tenten and Hinata that she set up, as she got closer she sees saw Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke all looking at them. Girls. As she got closer, Sakura heard on what the boys were saying about them.

"You girls shouldn't be out at night; it's very dangerous." Shikamaru stated in a bored tone in his voice.

"We can take care of you ourselves, " Ino snapped at Shikamaru.

"Really, you can? Actually, no, you can't cause you are weak, crybabies. Your only concern is crushes or breaking a nail with fighting, "Neji told them.

"Neji Hyuuga you take that back right now!" Tenten shrieked out.

"Well it's true," Naruto said back.

" _Naruto-Kun,_ " Hinata thinks as she looked at him.

"Girls let's go and leave the boys to their own bastard thoughts. Don't follow us," Sakura madly said. She had a deadly aura around her.

Once they walked over to Sakura, the group started to walk to the Hokage's towers. The girls left the boys behind town square. As the dark surrounded the girls forms, as they disappeared from the boy's sight.

"I can't believe them!" Tenten shouted, walking away from them.

"Tenten, this will only cause more pain for us," Hinata replied as she sighed in pain.

"Hinata, do you like being called weak by them?" Sakura asked as she looked over to Hinata, Ino and then towards Tenten.

"No," Hinata uttered out as she looked at Sakura.

The girls walked into the dark night with hurt expressions on their faces. They walked to no wear as they all wondered what they were going to do.

"Gals, we need to get started on your important meeting now. The meeting will be at my house. So let's meet here." Sakura suggested to them.

"Hai, we do." Ino told Sakura.

Hinata and Tenten nodded their heads and soon the girls disappeared with a few simple hand seals.

As the girls went to Sakura's home, each was thinking on what the boys said three weeks ago- when Ino had the bright idea s was to spy on them.

**Sakura pov POV**

" _Sakura only cares about impressing Sasuke. as s She has no talent or a bloodline. She an annoying and a weak sniffing girl who only loves Sasuke."_

As Sakura sat on her bed with her feet pulled up to her chest crying more than en before. As sleep started to come to her, she closed her eyes and waited until morning comes so and she could say to the girls that she was leaving.

She was given a chance changed to work with the world greatest female ninja- who was not Tsunade. Maybe she will take s the rest of the girls with her.

**Tenten Pov POV**

" _Tenten's only use was helping me stop weapons with all the weapons from her scrolls. That's all the use she has- she can't even do taijutsu! as she sucks at the rest too"_

Tenten stared at the walls, trying to make them move and crush her., only it They didn't, and she knew that she had to be strong. from what they all said but But she couldn't be strong. has t So many tears poured out; as it looked like it was going to rain. Soon they it stopped and as Tenten was already a sleep, waiting to see what the day brings her friends and herself.

**Hinata Pov POV**

_Hinata only stuttered stutters around me. She can't even talk to someone her own age and that's means she is very weak. and iI If she wants to be the leader of her clan, she needs to get stronger."_

Hinata cried. [To many words to say the same thing.] running from, her eyes became very watery as it continued as she cried more. Hinata made it to Sakura's home and raced s into her guest room.

Llocking it up and leaning against the door, Hinata slid e down to the ground., s She curled s up into a ball and rocked s back and forward with tears freely coming down. Finally Having to falling asleep, Hinata dreamed s of more pain from her beloved Naruto, him endlessly saying that she was weak and an idiot.

**Ino Pov POV**

" _Only thing Ino really cares about is Sasuke and her love o for him. She has no fighting skills. s She should just stay home and fix her nails and make babies."_

Ino strolled to Sakura's home, tears streaming freely having tears come from her eyes. Seeing that she was in front of her flower shop, she walks in and goes straight to her home and lays down crying hard now. Soon Ino thinks thought of a plan and kept it tucked in the back of her mind eps it to tell the others. [Falling asleep she closes her eyes and waits until the next day.] Needs tweaking not to sound kind of weird.

**Next day**

The girls woke up and meet each otherwalked over to at the park in silence. , and Once there, they started to talk about things like how to beat the boys and many more ideas. Until Sakura started to talk about her scroll letter.

"Guys,. I'm leaving Konoha to train with Queen Katsumi, ." Replied declared Sakura.

"You mean the greatest female ninja ever?." R replied Ino.

"Yes; now do you guys want to come with me?" asked Sakura.

" Mmmh no. y You idiot, yes!." S said Ino.

"Count me in," said Tenten.

"Yes,." Replied replied Hinata.

"Good but not good. s Sure, it says bring friends if you want. The only problem is that we might have to become missing-nin to able to leave. But let's talk to Tsunade first, ." R replied Sakura.

Getting up, the girls started to walk to the tower. t They saw the boys walking their way.

"Don't talk to them, ." S said Sakura as she walks past sed Sasuke.

"Hi Hinata, ." S said Naruto, but she just went past him not even looking at him.

"Wow, did she just walk pass me? ." Replied exclaimed Naruto.

"Dope, yes she did. as well as t The other girls did too, even Sakura. Looks like they're ir going somewhere but who cares?" asked Neji.

"Same, ." R replied Shikamaru.

"Hn, ." S said Sasuke.

"Yup, who needs girls?" asked Naruto. [Psssh.]

"Good job girls, ." S said Sakura smiling at each of them.

As they walked into the building, they [walk up the stairs and pass the office desk] [long and quite frankly says a whole lotta nothing] went upstairs to the office. Opening it up the door, Sakura leads the way in.

"Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten. w What can I do for you?" asked Tsunade, looking up from her papers.

"Tsunade, remember the mission you send me out on? . Well, the Queen Katsumi sent d me a scroll saying that she wants to train s me for five years. She also said that I could bring friends. What I'm asking from you is: . C can we please go, well also we really don't want to become missing-Nin which we will become if you don't say yes, ." said Sakura in a rush. Replied Sakura.

Tsunade looks at each girl and smiled. "Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten. This is a new mission: go and But please come back to us, ." O ordered Tsunade.

"Thanks Tsunade,." Replied the girls chorused, running at Tsunade and giving her a hug each.

Walking out each girl went home and got packed for this mission.

**Sakura POVpov**

Sakura was packing up her bags when she heard her named being called from outside her home. Turning to her window, she saw the boys outside. outside to see the boys.

"Sakura we need to talk, ." Replied hollered Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto, I can't. I have to go out on a mission, ." Sakura said, turning going back in to her room and packing the rest of her things. Walking outside to the boys, she said, . "We'll talk when I get back, okay? ."

"Wait Sakura, when will you get back?" asked Naruto as Sasuke looks looked at her.

"Oh that is..… , got to go now bye!." S said Sakura, disappearing in cherry petals.

**Tenten pov POV**

Tenten raced home and started to pack all her weapons and clothes. , s She was done within thirty minutes. Walking out, she locked s her door, and turned s around, and saw ees the source problem to all her pain.

"Tenten we really need to talk, ." H he said.

"So, orry you need to talk with me now Neji? t That's going to wait until I come back from my mission with the girls. Oops, that was very classified information. Bye, ." S she said walking away from him.

"Wait until you get back, and when is that?" he asked.

"Five years. bye." She said disappearing from him.

**Hinata Pov POV**

Hinata walked home., Once she got in, she and started to pack her clothes, herbs and many other items. as she started to go out outsideAs she started to leave, her father stopped her.

"Hinata, where are you going?" he asked.

"Out on a mission." Replied Hinata.

"Be careful and stay in the back, ." H he ordered as he walked away from her.

Hinata signed as she disappeared to where the others were waiting.

**Ino pov POV**

Ino got home in record timing time. She began to pack all her clothes, weapons and make-up- if she meets new hot guys- and all her scrolls to learn more on the mind jutsus that her father knows.

"Ino, Shikamaru's here,." Called called her mother just as she finished packing.

"Great, ." S she muttered as she got picked up her bag. and She walked s out to see Shikamaru standing yhere. "Nara."

"Ino, where are you going? d Do we have a mission that and you didn't tell me about?" asked Shikamaru.

"No, I do with the rest of the girls. See you next Next time I see you, I'll kick your ass so hard that the word troublesome won't come out for a week, ." H hissed Ino, disappearing away from him.

As a All the girls appeared at the same time. They looked at each other and looks and nodded.

"Ready girls?" asked Ino.

"Yes," all three said.

"It's the last time we see Konoha for five years, ." observed replied Tenten.

"I know but it is the better way this way,." S said Sakura, as they turned to look in front of them. Until t They heard voices calling them each.

"Tenten."

"Ino."

"Hinata!"

"Sakura."

"Let's go girls, ." O ordered Sakura, racing out of Konoha and away from the boys.

But she was stopped by Sasuke appearing in front of her.

"What do you want?" asked Sakura.

"I just found out that you're going to be gone for five years. Why?" he asked.

"None of your damn business. You never cared about me all you think I'm still weak girl like I was when I was twelve,." H hissed Sakura. "I'm going and you are not going to stop me. i It's by order of the Hokage."

"Sakura please don't go,." W whispered Sasuke.

"Why? sSo you can call me weak over and over again? . Listen Uchiha, I'm going. s See you in five years, goodbye." S said Sakura before she disappeared

"Sakura," said Sasuke. as h He looks around to see the others looking down lost like he was. "I'm going after her."

"I'm going too."

"Count me in."

As someone Someone appeared in front of them.

"Tsunade-obaa-chan, ." Replied exclaimed Naruto.

"I can't let you go after them. They have a mission, ." S said Tsunade.

"But they might need help, ." Y yelled Naruto.

"Why are you bent on thinking d that they weak. cause t They are not. , t This mission lasts for five years, true, but do you know where they going? , n No," ." O ordered Tsunade.

"But," began said Shikamaru.

"Nara, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Hyuuga you are not leaving here. That is an order. iIf you insist, do I'll send ANBU to kill and keep you from leaving,." Y yelled Tsunade walking away from them. [Wow, that's uh…extreme.]

"I guess we can't go, ." muttered Naruto looking at his feet. " _Hinata."_

" _Ino."_

" _Tenten."_

" _Sakura."_

The boys thought of the girls and hoping hoped that they return soon to them.

A/N- I hope you like it. Review six reviews to get the second chapter. Bye


	2. Training

As the girls race passed the land of fire boarder and into the land of the queen Katsumi.

"Halt!" called two guards appeared in front of the girls.

Stopping Sakura took out her scrolls and handed it the girl with long light blue hair with sapphire colored eyes.

"Haruno and friends come here to the place where no man has step in." she said.

"No men?" asked Ino.

"Yes no men the queen Katsumi was waiting for you to come. Follow me." She said leaving one guard standing there it protect their land.

Walking it seemed forever for the girls. Until they come across a very beautiful sight the city full of women.

"Wow are they here to get strong too?" asked Tenten.

"Yes actually some stay here to help train while others open shops up and all." She replied.

Walking up to a castle like mansion, the girls looked around to see girls from different villagers that they never head of walking into the mansion.

"Please sit I'll get the queen." Replied the girl.

As the girls sat down on the crouches and waited for the queen Katsumi to come.

"Evening ladies." Said a voice.

Standing up, Sakura bows in respect to the queen as the others followed her sampled

"No need, Sakura Haruno appreciate to the fifth Hokage Tsunade. And your friends are?" she asked.

"This is Tenten Kaya" Sakura said as Tenten step out. "Next to her is Hinata Hyuuga the heir to the Hyuuga clan." Hinata give a small bow. " Next Ino Yamanaka."

"Hi Ladies now you get some rest and look around the city. Then tomorrow we start training." She said.

"Actually my queen we like to start now if that's okay with you." Replied Sakura.

"Let's go ladies." Katsumi said as she led the way to an area specialty for training.

As they all got there the girls were still shocked when Katsumi called out some others females.

"This is Nika, Kira, Taytia and Sakeia come." Said Katsumi.

The first girl comes out with blood red hair and brown short hair with long swords at her sides. The next one had green long hair with two Sai's at her waist. The next one she was the guard that led them here. The next one was a younger version of the queen.

"Nika will train you in stealth, Kira will train you in speed, Taytia will train you in strength and Sakeia with train you in fighting skills. But now I need to you fight them with all you got." Katsumi said. "Tenten your up first with Nika.

As Tenten goes up she faces of with Nika. Tenten took out some kunai's and shurikens and started throwing them at Nika who was dodging all of them but one hitting her in the cheek.

Putting out her weapons, Tenten started to do her hand seals to it. As she shouted out "Sōryū Tensakai" Thousands onweapons comes out and were flying towards Nika.

"Damn." Nika whispered "She's good with her wepaons. As ten of them had hit her all over the body.

"But I'm not do." Replied Nika raceing towards Tenten who was shocked, she was hit in the face by her.

Tenten Kaya." Replied Queen Katsumi.

"Hai." She said.

"You're a weapons speailisty are you?" asked Katsumi.

"Yes I am. " Tenten replied.

"Good. Raytai come." Katsumi said.

As a black haired women come out with sparking blue eyes. "Hai my queen."

"This is your girl Tenten coem here is your own trainer she can really helpy uo get aim powerful hits to your enemy. Kaytai after you are finish with her in four weeks to eight weeks you will have a new student to train. Got it." Order Katsumi.

"Hai." Raytai said.

"Tenten go and train." Replied Katsumi.

"Ino and Kira." Replied Katsumi.

Ino step forward as she started to throw kuanis's at her as the fight begin as it. As Kira dodge it she went straight at Ino punching her in the face sending Ino back.

Ino look at her, and smirk as she did a hand seals and then shouted" Shintenshin no Jutsu" as she went into the body if the girls making her look like a fool. Going out she takes this chance and kickes Kira but was got her kira rams, sending her flying it the air.

"Ino good job." Said Katsumi.

"Thanks." She said coming out of a bush behind her.

"Taya." She called out.

"Hai my queen." She asid as she appeared in front of her. She had slate colored hair with orange eyes.

"Ino this is your trinaer, she help you in more mind tranfer jutsus that your family has like." Replied Katsumi.

"Hai." " said Ino walking over to her trainer as they disappeared together.

"Hinata and Taytai" said Katsumi.

Hinata step forward and went into her Hyuuga stance as it begans she shot her punches and kickes out and closed all Taytai chakra points but the fight wasn't done. Taytai kick with her without any kind of chakra.

"Hinata good very good you closed her chakra ." said Katsumi.

"Naytai." She said.

A platium blond girl ome running in at fasts speeds, stopping in front of her queen she bows with grey colored eyes.

"Hinata this is your trainer train with her." Said Katsumi.

"Sakura and Sakeia." Replied Katsumi.

"Sakura takes out her gloves and puts them flexing them in and out. Soon she looks at her oppent with easy eyes looking of a opening to attack her.

Finding it fast, Sakura disappears from sight and attacks Sakeia with a chakra infused fist.

Sakeia jumps up just in time and kicks Sakura back, lands on her feet and tunrs around. Sakura grinned at her oppent she strong but it's see if she can beat this. As she punch the ground making a large hole in the ground as rocks and dust covered the two girls.

Hiding her chakra Sakura walks over ot her as she does a medical Jutsu placing her in a sleep state.

"Sakura you are great." Said Katsumi.

"Thanks." Siad Sakura as the dust clamed downa dn settled on theg round, she relased the girl from the sleep.

"Sakeia you may go now." Katsumi said.

Sakeia nodded her head and disappeared.

"Satsumi come." Said Katsumi.

As a short brown hiar girl came up with a long bow, and other weapons. She looks at the queena dn then looks at Sakura.

"This is your trainer. " Katsumi said as she disappeared.

"You name?" she asked.

"Sakura Haruno." She said.

"Good. Lets started figth me." She said.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter Each girl has their owe trainer for four to eight weeks. The names Nika, Kira, Taytia, Sakeia, Raytai, Taya, Naytai and Satsumi and Katsumi are mine. There will be more names. Also each girl will learn element jutsu. Here a vote

What element should the girls each have?

Sakura – fire or ice

Ino – air or earth

Hinata- Water or earth

Tenten- Lighting or fire

You pick.

I need eigth reviews to get the enxt chapter up or twn vote on the voting. TTFN Bye Have a happy new year.


	3. One year at a time

A/N- Thanks all you for voting on the girls elements I have decide them all ready you will see them soon. Each girl has two elements it was hard for me to just let them have one. Before I put up the first two chapters I actually had them with two elements that they will use more. But I reality they can do all the elements they just prefer the two ones that they use more then the rest. Now to the third chapter. Enjoy.One Year Later

"Come on." Replied Katsumi who was actually now training the girls in the elemental way.

"I can't do this," replied Ino as she tried moving the air around with her weapon that was a sword.

"It takes time to learn." Said Katsumi as she moved the air with her weapon that was a whip.

"Queen Katsumi have we actually improved with yo0ur strength?" asked Hinata.

"Yes you have Hinata. You all grown up as each have improved in different ways. But I sense something going on in your minds. What is it?" she asked.

"When we left. Some boys were calling us weak that's what actually made us leave, but when we were they tried to stop us." Said Tenten.

"I men trouble that's why I never married. Men are the ones that are weak, well that's want I think. " Replied Katsumi.

"Why if I may ask you?" asked Sakura finally getting her elements down and off the ground.

"I use to be in love, but then he started to look of someone stronger then I was. He meets his end when I killed him as he told me. From when I never trusted men again. As it just always leads to heartbroken. "Replied Katsumi.

"Yup that's almost like I had. He left to get more power to kill someone, and then he came back saying that I was still weak. But now I can prove to him that I'm not." Shouted Sakura as flames went around her then ice as she cooled down.

"Wow. Good job Sakura-chan." Replied Ino.

"I mastered them now time to work on others. Okay." She said as she started to reach her hand out to summon wood/ dirt or something that was going to be like earth.

"Come on girls." Shouted Ino going back to practice with her two elements.

Two Years Later

"You did it Hinata. You mastered mist and water plus you can mix them up." Replied Tenten who was still working on her two powers/elements to combine them together.

"You'll get it Tenten. Now should we practice using it at enemies." Replied Ino as she fought against Sakura. " Sakura you win."

"Yes I do win a lot." Said Sakura smiling at her friend.

"We know you are very strong. Maybe you'll become Hokage." Replied Tenten.

"No. That's Naruto goal." Said Sakura frowning at the thought of her friend.

"Sakura we see them soon." Replied Ino.

" I wonder if we can go on a mission soon." Said Hinata.

"I hope too." Tenten said.

"Team Haruno come the queen waits you now." Said Kaya.

"Hai." They said and started down the long road down the mountain that they climb up.

One hour later the girls were walking into the town as they heard screams and fire all over the place as bandits killed off anyone that was in the way.

"Ready girls. " order Sakura as she runs off to save a little girl that come three mouths ago.

"Fire fury jutsu." Called out Sakura as the two bandits were killed as their screams sounded the rest of them.

"Lady Sakura." Shouted Lea.

"Lea are you okay?" asked Sakura as she hugged her.

"No mommy is dead." Said Lea who started crying into Sakura hug.

"Girl you're die." Hissed one of the bandits. As he raised his sword over his head and was going to bring it down when he felt very cold coming from his feet. Looking down he saw that his feet were solid with ice.

"You were saying bastard. Hissed Sakura deathly mad at him.

"You bitch." Called out one of his men.

"Earth whips." Called out Tenten grabbing his men and swings them towards Hinata and Ino.

"Water mist spears. " she said as the water that formed into spears was now covered by mist so the men didn't see them. With screams coming from them.

"Air slicer." Said Ino as they were cut with small and large wounds.

"Now you die." Said Sakura. "Fire phoenix bird jutsu." As the bird soared in the air and smashed into the men. She could hear his screams as she covered the little girls eyes and ears with her hands.

Soon the rest were gone, Sakura looks around quickly and starts healing the people. Soon all was okay but they had yet to see the queen.

"Sakura my sister is hurt." Called out Sakeia.

"Where is she?" order Sakura.

"Come follow me." Called Sakeia.

As the others raced after them, they saw the queen with a horrid wound and cuts, slices all over her.

"Katsumi!" cried out Hinata.

"It's okay Hinata. Sakeia you know that I can't be saved….. Please show them the room. " Replied Katsumi.

"Katsumi I have done this many times you are now dying." order Sakura as she started pouring lots of chakra healing her sensei wounds and as she was finish Sakura smiled at her.

"Told you that you weren't dying now us. You have so much to teach us." Said Sakura smiling at her then fainting down from the lost of chakra.

"Sakura! Called out Katsumi.

"I just need some rest now." She said closing her eyes and fell asleep

Three Years Later

Sakura was one finish her elements training with Katsumi as she just on her speed, stealth and fighting skills. Ino finish now was learning more on mind jutsu and creating some new ones to show her father now much she improved. Hinata was now on her last element to learn and same with Tenten they be joining Sakura and Ino soon.

"Come on Sakura." Called Kira.

As Sakura speed change greatly she was very fast now and keep on going speeding up without using chakra at all. After she was done with that training she went on to stealth with her speed, learning different ways to go fast but still be quiet. Sakura took only three mouths within that training.

Ino was now on her speed and now stealth after Sakura had finish. Ino goes going very well, she took a bit longer then Sakura but she got it fast. Hinata mastered her last element and started on her speed. Tenten finish hers last masterly of her element list now she with stealth and speed.

"Girls." Called Katsumi who was watching them train for the last three years.

"Hai." They all said.

"You have done with well these last three years." Replied Katsumi.

"Huh?" said Ino, Tenten and Hinata.

"Yes. I know. This may sound good. You are need back soon at Konoha and just got a letter saying that sound is on it's way to destroy it. You may leave now." Replied Katsumi.

"No!" said Hinata.

"We go but I don't to be noticed by the boys yet." Said Sakura as the others nodded their heads too.

"Here is the mask that I was going to give you after the five year but you have done so well. But still come back for the last two years. " Order Katsumi.

"Hai." They all said.

"Satsumi, Sakeia, Kira and Nika. Please." Said Katsumi.

As these four girls came out with four different masks with different meanings.

"Ino." Said Katsumi.

"Hai." Said Ino stepping forward.

"Your mask is going to be the soaring eagle as you control the air and skies," replied Katsumi taking the mask as she gave her the mask.

"Thanks." She said as she bowed after she acquired the mask.

"Tenten." She called out next.

"Hai." Said Tenten.

"Tenten strong as earth and quick like lighting you have the wolf mask." Katsumi said as she gave the mask to Tenten.

"I'll wear this mask with honor." Tenten said as she bowed.

"Hinata."

"Hai Katsumi." Replied Hinata.

"Hinata free as water mysterious as the mist. You'll have the dolphin mask." Replied Katsumi as she presents the mask to Hinata.

"Thanks." Whispered Hinata as she bow.

"Sakura." Said Katsumi smiling at the young girl I meant lady now.

"Hai." Sakura replied.

"Sakura spirit of fire. Cold as the icy snow. You are given the lioness mask." Said Katsumi.

Sakura just nodded her head and bow at her sensei.

"You must go it's a eighteen hours trip from here to Konoha. You must be careful my children." Whispered Katsumi hugging them tightly.

"We will and we'll come back to finish your training with you." Said Sakura placing her mask on her face.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I need ten reviews for the next chapter. And man, are you guys fast with reviewing this story.

Sakura mask is a lioness is red and blue.

Ino mask is an eagle is white and gray.

Tenten mask is a wolf is black and drown.

Hinata ask is a dolphin is dark blue and pink.

That's all. TTFN Bye


	4. Saving Konoha

As team Haruno races to pack and leave, they dreaded returning home from this place no men pushing you alone, no men calling you weak or troublesome and anything else.

"Ready?" asked Sakura looking at the other girls.

"Hai." They said.

"Let's go." Order Sakura s she led the way to Konoha again.

At Konoha

"Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu" called out Sasuke as five men got burned as the screams were heard from them as the pain.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu" said Naruto as five clones appeared around him and took out some kunai's as he started to fight against the sound ninjas.

"Byakugan" shouted Neji. As he started to look at six ninjas. As he runs towards them as he called out" Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou" Closing all the ninjas chakra killing them at the same time too.

"Kage Mane no jutsu" called out Shikamaru.

As the battle went on the boys retreated back to the Hokage towel. To let her know that was going on.

"Tsunade-obaa-chan. The sound ninjas are all over. Is sand coming to help?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. They're on there way now. Some with some others from the land of women too. She said.

"I hope they come soon we can't hold them off for never. " said Shikamaru.

"Go back and help the rest." Order Tsunade.

"Hai." Said the boys.

With the girls

"Sakura how far are we?" asked Tenten.

"Not that far now. We have another three to four hours to get there. But we need our chakra to fight that's why we are just not using it." said Sakura.

""Good. " replied Ino. " But I'm not ready to face Shikamaru."

"I thought you had a crush on Sasuke.," said Hinata.

"Well I only did that cause I was in denial that I like Shikamaru. " replied Ino.

"Oh." Said Tenten.

" No more talking let's go." Order Sakura.

"Hai." They said as the speed up more to get there faster.

With the boys

" Come on." Said Naruto. As he fought six ninjas he killed two as the other one came behind him that he didn't see.

"Sabaku kyuu" called out a very familiar voice.

"Gaara" Naruto said as he turned to the person.

"Naruto." He nodded as he orders his men to help around Konoha as he as his sibling s stayed with Naruto to help.

"Naruto where's Sakura?" asked Temari.

"She left three years ago on a mission." Replied Naruto looking down.

"Oh." She said. As she really did like Sakura from saving her brothers and helping out with teaching the medic's at Suna four years ago.

As they all fought together soon the one that was ordering sound to attack come out.

"Sasuke-Kun time for you to come back now." Replied Orochimaru.

"Hn." He said as he thrown a shuriken at him.

"Sasuke-Kun that's was very rube." He said as he catches it with his tongue and throwing it back at him.

Dodging it Sasuke got caught from behind with Kabuto. As Naruto and the rest were trying to get to him.

"It's time now." Replied Orochimaru as he did lots of hand seals.

With the girls

"Here he is." Said Sakura. " Let 's get down here and help."

As they jump down Sakura took out eight ninjas that were in her way to save Sasuke.

With Sakura

"Fire fury jutsu." Called out Sakura as Kabuto back was burned very badly.

"Aah." He said letting go of Sasuke.

"Orochimaru, you die now." She said taking out her sword. "As she infused it with her chakra Sakura took off as she killed ten ninjas getting to Orochimaru.

"Who s it?" Sasuke thought as he killed three ninjas then he takes a look at the girl.

With Tenten.

"Earth whips jutsu" called out Tenten as she stops them from getting near Neji as he took out five ninjas.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The one that just saved you." Tenten replied.

"Lighting zap jutsu." She said as twelve sound ninjas drop down dead.

With Ino. 

"Air Slicer jutsu." Ino called out as ten sound ninjas was on grounded with lots of wounds.

Shikamaru looks at the girl that just saved him from some ninjas. Noticing her eyes off the bat his eyes widens from it.

"Ino?" asked Shikamaru.

"Not now Shika." Replied Ino that didn't realized her mistake until now. " Damn."

"Flying jutsu." She said as she went over Shika and grabs him around the shoulders lifting him up.

"Hey." Said Shikamaru.

"Hey you too now use your brain think of a plan hurry." Order Ino.

"Troublesome." He muttered but he started with a plan.

With Hinata

"Mist arrows jutsu" she called out as five mist arrows went towards the enemy killing them.

"Thanks." Said Naruto.

As Gaara just looks at her. And thinks she looks very familiar same with the girl fighting with Orochimaru. But he didn't say anything to Naruto or her.

"No problem." She said. As she takes out her weapon that was a baton/spear she put some water on it, as she stick the enemy down and quickly before they knew what was happening.

"Water mist kunai's" Hinata called out as more then half of sound ninjas were dead from this attack.

"Wow cool I want to learn that too." Replied Naruto.

"Aaahhh" screamed out someone.

Looking around to see Orochimaru holding his stomach as blood bleed out fast. He falls down as his follows grab him and took off.

"Thanks for helping but who are you?" asked the boys.

"Well Ino." Replied Shikamaru.

"Ino?" said Naruto.

"That means … as they look at the girls and screamed out" Your not them. I'll weak!"

As flame went over them fast. " What did you called us? Naruto!" hissed Sakura.

"Sakura?" asked Sasuke as he felt his heart move up.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now I need twelve reviews but I f get it I won't be updating until I come back from my vacation. I'm going to Mexico for a week and won't be back until the thirteen but if I get twelve by this Friday then I will try to get the five chapter up. TTFN Bye


	5. Going out part one

Going out part one

* * *

As flames went over to the boys fast, they heard.

'Sakura.'

'Tsunade-Sensei!" shouted Sakura.

'Hi again but would you like to stop that fire now." Said Tsuande.

"Oh okay ice breathe." She said as she blown ice from her hand to the flames putting them out.

As the boys just had shocked look on their faces. "What?" asked Sakura. " We can control two main elements but we also know the other elements."

"Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten are you staying or going back?" asked Tsuande.

"We still have two years to complete." Replied Ino.

"Oh that means you are going again." Replied Shizune.

"Yes but we can stay for the night or two.' Replied Tenten looking at Neji.

'Tenten this is no time to go all gag eyes now. " Replied Sakura.

'Sakura please, captain/' asked/begged Tenten.

'Fine go on then, What about you guys/' asked Sakura.

"Hey Hinata let's get some ramen together?' asked Naruto.

'Sakura.' Replied Hinata.

"Go on." Replied Sakura.

As Tenten and Hinata walked over to the boys as Hinata and Naruto went to get some ramen as Tenten and Neji went to talk.

'Ino' replied Sakura rising her eyebrow.

"Fine." She said walking to Shikamaru and grabbing him by the arm flying them somewhere.

"Tsuande I like to talk with you." Replied Sakura.

As she walks over to Tsuande leaving Sasuke behind in the cold wind that had came.

'Hn.' He replied as he followed them back to the village.

'So Tenten let's see want you got now.' Replied Neji taking his stance against Tenten.

'Fine you'll ass not mine." She replied as she got in her stance.

'Hinata I'm very sorry I didn't think on your feels.' Said Naruto looking at her.

'Thanks Naruto.' She replied.

'Ino, where are you taking me/' asked Shikamaru.

'Shh it's a secret.' Ino said as she made three easy hand seal as she touch Shikamaru then herself.

'So Sakura what is it that you wanted me to see/' asked Tsuande.

'Tsunade here is a scroll from Queen Katsumi. I was told to give that to you.' Replied Sakura.

As Tsunade looks through it she realized it was a progress report and some information. Placing it down, she turns to Shizune and Sakura.

'Sakura you guys have gotten very strong, but I sense someone wrong with you. I mean each girl has a crush but you seem not having one why?" asked Tsunade.

"Cause men are the ones that pulled me down now I hate them." Replied Sakura as she walks away and disappears to train more.

"Uchiha you heard." said Tsunade.

"Hn." he replied as he disappeared too.

* * *

 

A/N- I need twelve review to get the next chapter up, but i won't be here until the twelve or thirteen from Mexico. There's more to i hate men with Sakura. It will come in the next chapter or after that one. TTFN Bye


	6. Chapter six: Sakura's Day

Chapter six: Sakura's Day

* * *

As Sakura walks around the village, she smiled at Ino with Shikamaru holding hands as they both walked over to the hill to watch some clouds. Walking away from them, she sees Hinata with Naruto at the ramen stand eating some ramen together.

As she continues to walk down the road she sees Tenten with Neji training and laughing at each other. After some more walking, she comes to the place when the girls and her overheard the boys talking about how weak they were, but she knew something was wrong with it but still left them anyways so she could improved one more kunoichi ways.

"Sakura" someone said.

Without turning around, she said" Hello Kakashi."

She really didn't call him Sensei after his name from what did he actually teach her when she was on his squad. Nothing comes to her mind right now.

"Sakura you gotten a lot stronger now." He replied.

"Yes. I'm an level far pass the level I was at before I left here." She said.

"Sakura came back for how long?" He replied.

"Only of a day or two then we going back to train more." She replied back to him.

"Oh." He said. "Sakura we can have a spar right now, what do you say?" asked Kakashi.

"Fine I have nothing else to do." Muttered Sakura, as she really wasn't all into the training with Kakashi.

"Good, come out Sasuke." He called out." Meet us at field seven."

As Sasuke jumps out and disappears with Kakashi, Sakura disappears from ice blossoms in her awake. When she got here, her skills told her that eight kunai's were coming her way and fast. Dodging all of them, she immediately punches the ground and focus out Kakashi from hiding.

"Kakashi, I know you moves by now, but you have no clue on what my new moves are." Said Sakura as she disappeared from sight and appears behind Sasuke.

As she uses some taijutsu, Sasuke looks up and catches her foot that came very closer to his face, back flips, Sakura pulls Sasuke into the air. Sakura then jumps up to him and smiles kicking him down to the ground.

As Sakura lands on the ground, she turns her back on Sasuke and faces off with Kakashi with his sharingan eye. Making her close her eye sand feel his movements as she was taught the technique, making her way toward him, Sasuke gets up and moves into the fight. After one hours of training Sakura had broke a sweat but the guys had and they were panting like bogs.

"Sakura that was amazing, if you stay you can train others with your new skills." Replied Kakashi.

"Thanks I think." She said as her heart opened up a bit from the coldness that she felt.

"Now I must be off." Replied Kakashi.

"Let me guess reading more porn book." Replied Sakura laughing actually laughing as she had did that in along time, it seemed.

"Bye." He said as he disappeared leaving her with Sasuke that was just looking at her.

As time passed, Sakura looks around and decides to train more, biting her thumb as moves her hands fast and says" Sakura blossom jutsu" As five large shape cherry blossoms came out of nowhere, as they floated at around. Then all of a sudden they all attacked but Sasuke notice each one was a different color, one was blue and if shot out ice swords, as was red and it was sending out fire animals and the other ones were green and yellow.

As the green was shooting out some what thought was some poison as the yellow one send out some lighting bolts at her. Watching her dodge, and attacking, she cancelled the attack and takes a breather and starts to walks round. Just as she was going to leave, Sasuke started to talk.

"Sakura."

"What do you want Uchiha?" she hissed at him.

"Sakura why did you leave?" He asked walking up to her.

"What? First why did you leave?" she asked him.

"To gain power." He replied as he realized something. "You left to gain more power why?"

"Cause I hate being the one that is still being called weak. I overheard you with the guys two years ago saying that I was still weak." Yelled Sakura.

"Sakura when?" he asked.

"Here this place on August 19th "Sakura said." Why?"

"Cause the guys and I were on a mission, that day." Replied Sasuke.

"I don't believe you." She replied walking away from him.

"Sakura!" yelled Sasuke chasing after her.

Sasuke grabbed her by the arm, swinging her away to face him, he brings his hand across her face, leaning in he brings his lips towards her. Kissing her gently, with his passion as his hands pulled her closer to his body, moving one hand to her cheek, he pulls back and looks into her eyes.

Sakura just stared into his eyes and finally snap out of it." Sasuke."

"Hn." Replied Sasuke looking at her.

When Sakura then brings her head up, and smashes her lips against his, then pulls away from him.

"See ya Sasuke-kun." Whispered Sakura as she walks away from him.

* * *

 

A/N- Oh I wonder what will happen next time? Now will Sakura have a mind battle with her inner. Find out next time. I need fourteen reviews to get the next chapter up. Bye

 


	7. Chapter Seven: Going back with or without you

As the day went by Sakura went and visited her parents and the staff at the hospital saying hello to them all. She walks to the Hokage tower. Sakura walks by some old couple, she smiled at them and continued on her way to the tower. Coming into the building, she went straight to Tsunade office and walked in without knocking.

"Tsunade-sama I have a request to tell you." Sakura replied sitting down on the chair.

"Sakura what is it?" Tsunade asked.

"Where were the boys on August 19th?" Sakura asked as she looked at Tsunade.

"Why?" Tsunade asked confused.

"Well that was the day the girls and I overheard the boys talking about us being weak, But Sasuke said that they were on a mission." Sakura replied.

Tsunade looks thought the old scrolls that were on her desk that haven't been filed for a little while. Searching a few moments, Tsunade saw the scroll and look on to see the same date.

"Yes Sakura the boys were on a mission that day." Tsunade replied.

"Thanks." Sakura said as she left the room and walked outside. "Well I just this is bad, thou I wonder why someone would dress and act like the boys just to get us." Sakura wonder in her mind.

Walking along the side roads, Sakura thought about her friends, Ino, Tenten and Hinata thinking that the girls should stay here because they had someone to love. Maybe Sasuke for her but no she hated him right and if she was wondering correctly that is a bad thing for Sasuke cause didn't know what was after her friends and her.

"Well no time to stay here." Sakura thoughts as she walked home.

Hours later Sakura looks out to Konoha as she walked to the gate. She needed to complete her training and get stronger if something happened walking along the sides; she looks at the trees of her home. But Sakura knew that she was needed back at once, she had this feeling that something was going to happened to Queen Katsumi and she needed to get to her and fast.

When Sakura was walking to the gates, she looks in the sky and prays that her friends would better off there than with her. As she walks faster to the gates, she sees three people waiting for her.

"Ino, Hinata and Tenten why...

"Hold it right there Sakura you were going to go without us," Ino replied at her.

"Yes, you girls can stay here but I'm going," Sakura replied back.

"No,' they all said. "We have to finish are training too" We are going"

"Fine, don't complain if you miss your guys."Sakura replied.

They nodded their heads at Sakura, while smiling at her. "Well let's go Katsumi will be worried of we don't get there soon" Hinata replied.

"Ya let's get going then," Tenten said as she walked to jump to the trees waiting for them to do the same.

As they started to jump from tree to tree, Sakura thought back to the kiss that Sasuke and her shared, it was very passionate and soft. She never thought that Sasuke could be passionate or soft with her. But he was but she was on a mission to finish her training with Katsumi.

Exiting the large gates, they all took one look at the home that they were leaving yet again to finish their training, each one was on thinking about the male that they love with all their hearts. Wishing them a good night, they disappeared within the large forest to the village of women.

Hours passed when the girls decide to sleep for the night, they knew that they could have gone all the way, but they all needed to think about the next two years under Katsumi. They all wonder what she was going to teach next. Sakura was done with her speed, strength, element training, stealth, fighting skill, she knew that she was done with it but she decide to see what was going to be next in the training.

Sakura knew that Ino had some element training to finish, same with the other two girls, but why did she say five year. Those made Sakura wonder why? But that was not the beginning what of Sasuke what will happen when she came back. Would he wait for her or not? Sakura knew that she still loved him with all her heart.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled at her.

'What?" Sakura said back to her.

"Have you never noticed some of the females in the village know something that we don't know," Ino recalled.

'What?" Sakura asked.

"You never saw the way they look at us or not? Some were looking at us like we were royalty." Tenten replied.

"No but what you say is true, we need to talk to Katsumi, she would know what is going on. Now let's get some sleep." Sakura pointed out.

"I'm taking a bath," Hinata said as she walks towards the hot springs with her bag.

As the rest were making their tents and setting up a barrier around tem, Hinata came back while Tenten went to take hers. While the girls waited for her to come back, Hinata made her tent and went to bed. Within twenty minutes Tenten had come back, as Ino went to take hers.

Sakura just looked to the sky, when Tenten came out in her PJ's, as she looks at her. "Tenten"

"Yes Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"Do you think that the boys will wait for us?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure, Sakura I can only hope that they do. I mean I love Neji with all my heart, Ino loves Shikamaru, and Hinata loves Naruto. And you ..."

"Yes Tenten I still love Sasuke with my heart too." Sakura uttered to her finishing off the sentence.

'Sakura did you tell him?" Tenten asked.

'No Tenten, we kiss but I didn't tell him that I love him. I got scared in a way," Sakura replied.

"I knew it, you still love Sasuke," Ino voice rang out loud.

"Yes Ino I still do.," Sakura signed at her friend.

"Okay what are you going to do about it?" Ino asked.

'Nothing right now Ino, we still have training to completed. Now I'm going to bed. Night," Sakura replied as she stood up and walked into her tent.

A/N- I hope you like the chapter. After so long of waiting chapter seven is done. Chapter eight will be done soon however I need ten reviews to get the next chapter up. But beware it will be a little while because I still need to work on the two titles that in the Author Note at the being. I will get them finish first I'm actually soon to be done with Prince Neji as there is only two in a half chapters left to type on.

Okay bye and thank you for reading this story.

 


	8. Chapter eight: Truth revealed part one

The group made it back to the village when they saw the queen waiting for them.

'Queen Katsumi," they said together as their bowed to her.

'My girls, "She replied as she places a hand on each head in order.

"We came back to finish the last two years," Sakura replied.

"Yes but that is what we need to talk about; later when we get to the palace," Queen Katsumi replied as she started to walk back to the village.

Sakura and the girls all looked at each, Queen Katsumi was being very mysterious about this matter and they wanted to find out. One hour later they all got to the village and took a look around and smiled it was peaceful to them. The village women waved at them and smiled their small girl's raced over to them and gave each a hug then went back to their mothers.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata followed the queen to the palace down a unfamiliar wall, to a locked door with a symbol on it, as they each got a closer look the door glowed bright as it opened up for them.

"See I knew it, you are the ones," Queen Katsumi stated as she waved her hand to the guards that followed them.

'What?" Ino asked.

'What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Before you came to get training by me, the Warrior Himes contact me by dreams. Asking for their descents to be trained by me," Queen Katsumi stated as she looked at the girls. "You see, long ago ancient battle was fought between the Warriors Himes and some clan. The Warrior Himes won but they built this village before they dead, so this village was made by the Warriors Himes,"

Hinata looked into the room, and ask a questioned" Queen Katsumi, Who were the Warriors Himes?"

"Good question, Hinata, they were the most powerful females in the past," Queen Katsumi stated.

'What kind of battle?" Tenten replied while she looks into the room.

"A battle that would save the past people or destroy them," Queen Katsumi recalled as one guard came back with a large book.

"This is their book," Queen Katsumi said as she opened the book and looked into it.

"The book says this was their living quarters," Katsumi said looking at the girls.

The girls walked into the room, as the door closed on them making them turn around to the door.

"What is going on?" Ino yelled.

Sakura look around to see four different colored doors, and seeing the last names of her friends and hers. Even Tenten's had a last name" Yuranna" on the door.

"Hey guys look at this," Sakura said to them.

They all looked at the doors. "Does this mean something to you?"

They all nodded their heads no and walked closer to each door with their names, all but Tenten.

"Tenten I think your last name is Yuranna," Sakura called to her.

Tenten just nodded her head, and walked over to the door that said Yuranna on it. Abruptly each girl heard a voice welcoming them and telling them to place their hands on their doors.

Sakura tried first, when her door suddenly glowed with red of the flames that she wheeled, looking at the right side to see Ino to see her door glowed purple as in her ability to control air. Turning to her left side to see Hinata's door glowed blue as in the water she controlled, then took a look at Tenten's door that now glowed with green at her ability to control earth.

While each door opened up to them, Sakura and her friends walked into the rooms that opened to them. Then the doors closed on the girls, after they got into the middle of the room.

Each girl was in a different room, with no lights on until a soft glow from each room, glowed.

**Sakura Pov**

Sakura looked around the room. She couldn't take in her surroundings due to the darkness and wondered where the lights were. Then as she looked something caught her eye, a soft red glow began to light up on the far side of the room. Then the light started to grow bigger until a young beautiful woman dressed in a silk red dress, with long flowing pink hair. The woman smiled at Sakura, showing her pearl white teeth.

"Welcome, my descend, I'm Sakara, warrior princess of fire," Sakara introduce herself at Sakura.

"What? Descend for yours," Sakura called out as her head shook at it all.

"Hai, young one, you are my descend, how you are, is your were allowed in the room behind this door," As she pointed to the door behind Sakura," It won't allowed you to go in, if you weren't." Sakara replied as she gently pushed Sakura into a seat then sat down herself looking over Sakura form.

Sakura just starred at the women with long pink hair, and then questions came into her mind" How are you here? Why was I allowed into this room? Where are my friends? Why am I here?

Sakara laughed at Sakura and laughed until her eyes had tears coming down her face. "Oh first question, I'm alive and trapped within this room until you accept and take my powers, but that is a long story, I will tell you. As I said you are my descend and only you could enter this room. Your friends are the others descend. Why you are here, because your world is in danger again." Sakara replied.

"Danger! What danger? From who?" Sakura questioned.

"Oh so full of questions, young one," Sakara replied then she pick up a red jewel and thrusted it at Sakura forehead. "Listen, and learn"

" _The world hasn't always calmed, peaceful and joyous, it was full of different clans that fought to control all humans' life in all nations. Most clans were soon annihilating by each other but one clan named Kariar survived because of they powers"_

" _This clan destroyed most life on the lands, until four elder warrior princesses of the elements saw this above in the heavens and connected four females of different origins and gave them their title of warrior princesses thus giving them the power to destroy the clan._

Sakara took the red jewel off of Sakura's forehead and waited for a few moments to past. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Sakara.

"Was that you? Why would clans do that?" Sakura asked.

"Most clans aren't like that now, but in the olden days they were. No, one of the elder warrior was telling you it "Sakara replied.

"So the reason that I'm here is?" Sakura questioned her again.

Sakara looked at the wall, and then took out a different red jewel and placed it back on Sakura's forehead," Once again, look, listen, and hear."

" _Fire storm," Sakara yelled as she saved her friends. "You okay,"_

" _Hai, thanks to you," They said all were wearing different outfits and colors._

" _Let's do this, now," Sakara replied to them. But was stopped by some warriors with kunai's in their hands._

" _Where are you going?" one asked._

" _To finish off you guys," Sakara yelled at the, as she jumped into the air and flicked her hands into the air around her, "fire bubble" A red colored bubble appeared into her hands, Sakara flicked it at the warriors down below and trapped them._

_Sakara landed on the ground and looked around to see her friends fighting off the others until no one was standing. "Sakara what now?" One asked._

" _To the rest of them," Sakara replied as she felted tired from constance fighting._

_They moved into the large courtyard and looked around to see nothing not even a single person, but soon heard drumming to the right._

" _Welcome warrior Princesses of fire, water, air and earth, or should I say Sakara, Mina, Aira and Trista," a deep voice ranged out. "Oh what happened to the other three princesses of metal, Healing and spirit. Oh I remember I killed them._

" _Lord Seiya, this is your end with this despicable clan," Sakara yelled as she nodded her head at her friends._

" _My dear, Sakara this is where you end," Seiya replied._

_Sakara shook her head and jumped to the left side, as the rest jumped into their side and started a chanted that was from the elder four._ " _Strength of fire, power of passion, hear my prayer and trap this clan with your heated power; Mina said: C_ _almness of water, power of spirit, hear my prayer, and come to my aid; While Aira said: Strength of air, power of illusion gather around this clan and take away air; and lastly Trista said: Strength of earth, power of strength, thee call on your to delivery them to hell."_ _The chant glowed and started to reach out for any clan members and placed them into a barrier killing them all but one, soon the rest were imprisoned and all. Seiya was standing with a look of rage on his face._

" _Lion style: claw fist," Seiya yelled at the girls. A massive claw shot at them with speeds, hitting them with a claw each._

_Sakara heard her friends scream in pain, but she bit her lip at the pain, then tried to move from the claw. Moving slowly, she looked up to see Seiya walking down at them all._

" _Fire blast," Sakara replied as a large blast of fire flied at Seiya. "Mina, Aira, Trista, get up, we can finish him."_

_Sakara looked at the girls as they stood up with blood coming out from places were the claw hit them. "SAKARA!"_

_Sakara looked back, but felted a weapon slash and thrusted into her body, most her stomach, now more blood flowed out of the wounds and her mouth. Sakura grabbed onto him and chanted one spell that the warrior princess of fire gave her. "Lost in greed, power not earned, seal him within…." Her eyes blurred and words were coming to a stop, "a barrier," The chanted glowed and Seiya screamed as his body disappeared from sight and behind the barrier and locked into nothingness._

" _SAKARA!" Her friends yelled as they got up and raced over to her, as her eyes finally gave out._

Sakara took the jewel off from Sakura's forehead again, and waited.

"You die," Sakura replied as she looked at her.

"No, I didn't die; Before Mina became a Warrior Hime, she was an experience medic Nin and she saved me from death. "Sakara replied. "Now you know, Seiya wasn't killed by us or by me, he was imprisoned by me, that was the last chant that I had," Sakara replied. "I never wished that my descend would have to finish him off for me."

"Stop selling yourself, Sakara you tried but something went wrong, I noticed that the one named Seiya was wearing a necklace that glowed with the first spell." Sakura replied as she recalled the scene.

"Really?" Sakara asked looking at Sakura.

"Hai, I did, the necklace must have stopped something or did something as well, maybe it locks him away until …"

"SMASHED" was heard within the large ruby red gem to the left of the room, Sakara and Sakura stood up and walked over to it.

"What was that?" Sakura asked as she looked over the broken gem of ruby red.

"That was the ruby red gem, that gem told me that you would be coming here with the other descents. Now that it is broken, you girls have about a year to gather your powers and the last two Himes Warriors." Sakara replied.

"There's more then us?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, there were three more you need to found, "Sakara stated while she walked over to the other side for the room.

"And they would be?" Sakura asked.

"The Warrior of Healing, her name was Kako, the warrior of Spirit, her name was Hanako, and lastly was the warrior of metal, her name was Masae. Each of them dead before the final battle with Lord Seiya," Sakara replied.

"Okay, and now," Sakura asked.

"I can't help you with it, but I can give this…" As she place her hand under her dark red dress, and then pulled out, a small silver object with a red gem within of the upper left side, Sakara handed it to Sakura. "This can help you found the last three gems, when, fire, air, earth and water place their gems within it as well,"

Sakura nodded her head at her, as she took the silver object from Sakara. She placed it into her pocket and then looked at her.

"Anything more, that I should know?" Sakura asked.

"No," Sakara replied.

"Then, I'm ready to have your power," Sakura stated.

"Good, now hold out your hands," Sakara ordered lightly at Sakura.

Sakura did as she was told, while Sakara placed her hands on hers, Sakura heard a chanted coming from her" Power of fire, power of my descent, found within a heart, giver of peace, I give her my powers to protect and preserve peace,"

Sakura closed her eyes while she felt flames of heat but not burning her coming into her body, until it stopped and forces at her upper chest area, opening her eyes, Sakura looked down to see a red flames surround by a few cherry blossoms .

Looking back up to see Sakara fading into nothing, she knew she was gone. Sakura just meet her and she felt a connection within herself and Sakara. Now she had to train herself even more now. She got up and looked around the room, to see books and scrolls on the middle wall. Walking to it, Sakura took out an old and dusty scroll; she opened it to see the battle that was showed to her by Sakara.

"Oh my,"

A/N- I wonder, what is going on now. New things come and go. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now I would like to have eight reviews for the next chapter to be out or not. Please and thank you.

 


	9. Chapter Nine: Truth Revealed part two

Ino's Pov

Ino glanced at Sakura as she went to first, she smiled when her door went red, and Ino soon placed her hand on her door it discover it was glowing purple, she thought about it I must be with her ability to have control over air, she saw out of the corner of her eyes Hinata's and Tenten's door glowed too, with the former one had blue and while the latter one had green.

While each door opened up to them, Ino and her friends walked into the rooms that opened to them. Then the doors closed on the girls, after they got into the middle of the room.

Each girl was in a different room, with no lights on until a soft glow from each room, glowed.

**Within the room with Ino**

Ino looked around the room. She couldn't take in her surroundings due to the darkness and wondered where the lights were. Then as she looked something caught her eye, a soft purple glow began to light up on the far side of the room. Then the light started to grow bigger until a young beautiful woman dressed in a light purple silk, with short flowing blonde hair. The woman smiled at Ino, showing her pearl white teeth.

"Who are you?" Ino spoke asked her.

She smiled and then giggled at Ino, "Same as myself, I see, I'm Aira and your are my descend of the warrior princess of air, "

Ino looked at her for some time, and wondered what this lady was on, but started to laugh all the same.

"Me, your descend, warrior princess of air? Ya right," Ino replied as she continued to giggle at her.

Aira just shook her head at her, but she didn't say anything for the fact was, she was the same when she was told. "Ino, listen to me and fast, we don't have much time."

"How did you know my name?" Ino asked.

"I know it because you are my descend, now time's against us," Aira replied.

Ino just stood there and watched her, and nodded her head at her. She sat down on the chair that was in front of Aira.

"So how come, I'm your descend and all?"" Ino asked.

"You can control the element of air, and I could do that too, before I ….." Aira muttered off.

"Aira?" Ino asked. While Ino wondered why she would be muttering under her breathe. Then her mind clicks on something HER FRIENDS.

"Where are my friends?" Ino holler asked.

Aira stared at Ino, she nodded her head at her before speaking" Your friends are with my friends who all are their descends,"

Ino nodded her head and breathe in and out," Are you alive? Why are you within this room?"

"Oh first question, I'm alive and trapped within this room and until you accept and take my powers, but that is a long story, I will tell you," Aira answered back.

"Okay, what is going on?" Ino questioned

. Why you are here, because your world is in danger again." Aira replied.

"Danger! What danger? From who?" Ino questioned.

"Oh so full of questions, young one," Aira replied then she pick up a purple jewel and thrusted it at Ino forehead. "Listen, and learn"

" _The world hasn't always calmed, peaceful and joyous, it was full of different clans that fought to control all humans' life in all nations. Most clans were soon annihilating by each other but one clan named Kariar survived because of they powers"_

" _This clan destroyed most life on the lands, until four elder warrior princesses of the elements saw this above in the heavens and connected four females of different origins and gave them their title of warrior princesses thus giving them the power to destroy the clan._

Aira took the purple jewel off of Ino's forehead and waited for a few moments to past. Ino opened her eyes and looked at Aira.

"Was that you? Why would clans do that? I never knew this," Ino stated asked.

"Most clans aren't like that now, but in the olden days they were. No, one of the elder warrior was telling you it "Aira replied.

"So the reason that I'm here is?" Ino questioned her again.

Aira looked at the wall, and then took out a different purple jewel and placed it back on Ino's forehead," Once again, look, listen, and hear."

" _Fire storm," Sakara yelled as she saved her friends. "You okay,"_

" _Hai, thanks to you," They said all were wearing different outfits and colors._

" _Let's do this, now," Sakara replied to them. But was stopped by some warriors with kunai's in their hands._

" _Where are you going?" one asked._

" _To finish off you guys," Sakara yelled at the, as she jumped into the air and flicked her hands into the air around her, "fire bubble" A red colored bubble appeared into her hands, Sakara flicked it at the warriors down below and trapped them._

_Sakara landed on the ground and looked around to see her friends fighting off the others until no one was standing. "Sakara what now?" One asked._

" _To the rest of them," Sakara replied as she felted tired from constance fighting._

_They moved into the large courtyard and looked around to see nothing not even a single person, but soon heard drumming to the right._

" _Welcome warrior Princesses of fire, water, air and earth, or should I say Sakara, Mina, Aira and Trista," a deep voice ranged out. "Oh what happened to the other three princesses of metal, healing and spirit? Oh I remember I killed them._

" _Lord Seiya, this is your end with this despicable clan," Sakara yelled as she nodded her head at her friends._

" _My dear, Sakara this is where you end," Seiya replied._

_Sakara shook her head and jumped to the left side, as the rest jumped into their side and started a chanted that was from the elder four._ " _Strength of fire, power of passion, hear my prayer and trap this clan with your heated power; Mina said: Calmness of water, power of spirit, hear my prayer, and come to my aid; While Aira said: Strength of air, power of illusion gather around this clan and take away air; and lastly Trista said: Strength of earth, power of strength, thee call on your to delivery them to hell." The chant glowed and started to reach out for any clan members and placed them into a barrier killing them all but one, soon the rest were imprisoned and all. Seiya was standing with a look of rage on his face._

" _Lion style: claw fist," Seiya yelled at the girls. A massive claw shot at them with speeds, hitting them with a claw each._

_Sakara heard her friends scream in pain, but she bit her lip at the pain, then tried to move from the claw. Moving slowly, she looked up to see Seiya walking down at them all._

" _Fire blast," Sakara replied as a large blast of fire flied at Seiya. "Mina, Aira, Trista, get up, we can finish him."_

_Sakara looked at the girls as they stood up with blood coming out from places were the claw hit them. "SAKARA!"_

_Sakara looked back, but felted a weapon slash and thrusted into her body, most her stomach, now more blood flowed out of the wounds and her mouth. Sakura grabbed onto him and chanted one spell that the warrior princess of fire gave her. "Lost in greed, power not earned, seal him within…." Her eyes blurred and words were coming to a stop, "a barrier," The chanted glowed and Seiya screamed as his body disappeared from sight and behind the barrier and locked into nothingness._

" _SAKARA!" Her friends yelled as they got up and raced over to her, as her eyes finally gave out._

Aira took the jewel off from Ino's forehead again, and waited.

"She die," Ino replied as she looked at her.

"No, She didn't, the one named Mina saved her with her knowledge of healing with chakra. She was a medic-nin before she became a warrior, she saved Sakara " Aira replied.

"Then why am I here?" Ino replied asked.

"Now you know, Seiya wasn't killed by us or by me, he was imprisoned by Sakara, with the last chant she did, she wasn't able to kill him," Aira replied. "I never wished that my descend would have to finish him off for me."

"Okay, so she couldn't him or you, but that doesn't give you the rights to look down at hers or yours abilities," Ino assured to her then continued to talk. "I'm meaning you help get him weak and she sealed or imprisoned or something. But you maybe didn't see want I saw, it was a necklace around the guy named Seiya's neck begin to glow with the first spell,"

"You saw what?" Aira yelled.

"Hai, I did, that necklace must have stopped something or did something as well, maybe it locks him away until …"

"SMASHED" was heard within the large pansy purple gem to the left of the room, Aira and Ino stood up and walked over to it.

"What was that?" Ino asked as she looked over the broken gem of pansy purple.

"That was the pansy purple gem, that gem told me that you would be coming here with the other descents. Now that it is broken, you girls have about a year to gather your powers and the last three Himes Warriors." Aira replied.

"There's more then us?" Ino asked.

"Yes, there were three more you need to found, "Aira stated while she walked over to the other side for the room. "As they die before the battle,"

"And they would be?" Ino asked.

"The Warrior of Healing, her name was Kako, the warrior of Spirit, her name was Hanako, and lastly was the warrior of metal, her name was Masae. Each of them dead before the final battle with Lord Seiya," Aira replied.

"Okay," Ino stated to Aira

"Are you ready to take my powers?" Aira asked.

"Then, I'm ready to have your power," Ino stated.

"Good, now hold out your hands," Akira ordered lightly at Ino.

Ino did as she was told, while Aira placed her hands on hers, Ino heard a chanted coming from her" Power of air, power of my descent, found within a heart, giver of peace, I give her my powers to protect and preserve peace,"

Ino closed her eyes while she felt air coming around her gently coming into her body, until it stopped and forces at her upper chest area, opening her eyes, Ino looked down to see a purple swirls that were made with three circles

Looking back up to see Aira fading into nothing, she knew she was gone. Ino just meet her and she felt a connection within herself and Aira. Now she had to train herself even more now. She got up and looked around the room, to see books and scrolls on the middle wall. Walking to it, Ino took a look around the room more, and saw some old scrolls lined up on the book shelve. She walked over to it, and pulled out a dark purple book with her symbols

A/N- I wonder, what is going on now. New things come and go. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now I would like to have six reviews for the next chapter to be out or not. Please and thank you.

 


	10. Chapter Ten: Truth Revealed part 3

Hinata's Pov

Hinata saw Sakura and Ino's door glowed red and purple, she nodded her head, she placed her hands on her door, and hers glowed blue as her ability to control water, then took a look at Tenten's door that now glowed with green at her ability to control earth.

While each door opened up to them, Hinata and her friends walked into the rooms that opened to them. Then the doors closed on the girls, after they got into the middle of the room.

Each girl was in a different room, with no lights on until a soft glow from each room, glowed.

**Hinata's Pov in room**

Hinata looked around the room. She couldn't take in her surroundings due to the darkness and wondered where the lights were. Then as she looked something caught her eye, a soft blue glow began to light up on the far side of the room, which look like water in a pond. Then the light started to grow bigger until a young stunning woman dressed in what look like cotton blue dress, with long light blue hair. The woman smiled at Hinata, showing her pearl white teeth.

"Hello young one," She said as she stood up.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked as she looked the women.

"I'm Mina, warrior princess of water," Mina replied as she nodded at Hinata," I'm your ancestor,"

"What? You are my ancestor," Hinata called out as her head shook at it all.

"Hai, young one, you are my descend, how you are, is your were allowed in the room behind this door," As she pointed to the door behind Hinata," It won't allowed you to go in, if you weren't." Mina replied as she gently pushed Hinata into a seat then sat down herself looking over Hinata form.

Hinata just starred at the women with long light blue hair, and then questions came into her mind" How are you here? Why was I allowed into this room? Where are my friends? Why am I here?

"Before I answer your questions?" What is your name?" Mina replied calmly at her.

"I'm name is Hinata Hyuuga," Hinata stated to her.

" Well, then Hinata the answer to your first question is, I'm alive and trapped within this room until you accept and take my powers, but that is a long story, I will tell you. As I said you are my descend and only you could enter this room. Your friends are the others descend. Why you are here, because your world is in danger again." Mina replied.

"Danger? From what?" Hinata asked

"Oh so full of questions, Hinata," Mina replied then she pick up a blue jewel and thrusted it at Hinata forehead. "Listen, and learn"

" _The world hasn't always calmed, peaceful and joyous, it was full of different clans that fought to control all humans' life in all nations. Most clans were soon annihilating by each other but one clan named Kariar survived because of they powers"_

" _This clan destroyed most life on the lands, until four elder warrior princesses of the elements saw this above in the heavens and connected four females of different origins and gave them their title of warrior princesses thus giving them the power to destroy the clan._

Mina took the blue jewel off of Hinata's forehead and waited for a few moments to past. Hinata opened her eyes and looked at Mina.

"Was that you? Why would clans do that?" Hinata asked.

"Most clans aren't like that now, but in the olden days they were. No, one of the elder warrior was telling you it "Mina replied.

"So the reason that I'm here is?" Hinata questioned her again.

Mina looked at the wall, and then took out a different blue jewel and placed it back on Hinata's forehead," Once again, look, listen, and hear."

" _Fire storm," Sakara yelled as she saved her friends. "You okay,"_

" _Hai, thanks to you," They said all were wearing different outfits and colors._

" _Let's do this, now," Sakara replied to them. But was stopped by some warriors with kunai's in their hands._

" _Where are you going?" one asked._

" _To finish off you guys," Sakara yelled at the, as she jumped into the air and flicked her hands into the air around her, "fire bubble" A red colored bubble appeared into her hands, Sakara flicked it at the warriors down below and trapped them._

_Sakara landed on the ground and looked around to see her friends fighting off the others until no one was standing. "Sakara what now?" One asked._

" _To the rest of them," Sakara replied as she felted tired from constance fighting._

_They moved into the large courtyard and looked around to see nothing not even a single person, but soon heard drumming to the right._

" _Welcome warrior Princesses of fire, water, air and earth, or should I say Sakara, Mina, Aira and Trista," a deep voice ranged out. "Oh what happened to the other three princesses of metal, Healing and spirit. Oh I remember I killed them._

" _Lord Seiya, this is your end with this despicable clan," Sakara yelled as she nodded her head at her friends._

" _My dear, Sakara this is where you end," Seiya replied._

_Sakara shook her head and jumped to the left side, as the rest jumped into their side and started a chanted that was from the elder four._ " _Strength of fire, power of passion, hear my prayer and trap this clan with your heated power; Mina said: Calmness of water, power of spirit, hear my prayer, and come to my aid; While Aira said: Strength of air, power of illusion gather around this clan and take away air; and lastly Trista said: Strength of earth, power of strength, thee call on your to delivery them to hell." The chant glowed and started to reach out for any clan members and placed them into a barrier killing them all but one, soon the rest were imprisoned and all. Seiya was standing with a look of rage on his face._

" _Lion style: claw fist," Seiya yelled at the girls. A massive claw shot at them with speeds, hitting them with a claw each._

_Sakara heard her friends scream in pain, but she bit her lip at the pain, then tried to move from the claw. Moving slowly, she looked up to see Seiya walking down at them all._

" _Fire blast," Sakara replied as a large blast of fire flied at Seiya. "Mina, Aira, Trista, get up, we can finish him."_

_Sakara looked at the girls as they stood up with blood coming out from places were the claw hit them. "SAKARA!"_

_Sakara looked back, but felted a weapon slash and thrusted into her body, most her stomach, now more blood flowed out of the wounds and her mouth. Sakura grabbed onto him and chanted one spell that the warrior princess of fire gave her. "Lost in greed, power not earned, seal him within…." Her eyes blurred and words were coming to a stop, "a barrier," The chanted glowed and Seiya screamed as his body disappeared from sight and behind the barrier and locked into nothingness._

" _SAKARA!" Her friends yelled as they got up and raced over to her, as her eyes finally gave out._

Mina took the jewel off from Hinata's forehead again, and waited.

"Was Sakara okay?" Hinata asked.

"Hai, she okay, as I was a medic-nin before I became the warrior hime of water, I saved her from death just moments after Seiya was gone. But Seiya wasn't killed by her or us," Mina replied.

"Stop selling yourself, you and Sakara tried but something went wrong, I noticed that the one named Seiya was wearing a necklace that glowed with the first spell." Hinata replied as she recalled the scene.

"Really?" Mina asked looking at Hinata.

"Hai, I did, the necklace must have stopped something or did something as well, maybe it locks him away until …"

"SMASHED" was heard within the large sapphire blue gem to the left of the room, Mina and Hinata stood up and walked over to it.

"What was that?" Hinata asked as she looked over the broken gem of ruby red.

"That was the sapphire blue gem, that gem told me that you would be coming here with the other descents. Now that it is broken, you girls have about a year to gather your powers and the last two Himes Warriors." Mina replied.

"And they would be?" Hinata asked.

"The Warrior of Healing, her name was Kako, the warrior of Spirit, her name was Hanako, and lastly was the warrior of metal, her name was Masae. Each of them dead before the final battle with Lord Seiya," Mina replied.

"Okay, and now," Hinata asked.

"I can't help you with it, but I can give this blue gem," Mina said. "Give this to the descend of Sakara; she has the power over fire. Hand this over to her she will have a silver object to place within blue gem on it. When the four of you girls place your gems on it. It will help you found the rest of the girls".

Hinata nodded her head at her, and then she took the blue gem from Mina. She placed it into her pocket and then looked at her.

"Anything more, that I should know?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, please be careful," Mina replied.

"I will be, I'm ready to have your power," Hinata stated.

"Good, now hold out your hands," Mina ordered lightly at Hinata.

Hinata did as she was told, while Mina placed her hands on hers, Hinata heard a chanted coming from her" Power of water, power of my descent, found within a heart, giver of peace, I give her my powers to protect and preserve peace,"

Hinata closed her eyes while she felt water of cold but not too cold, coming into her body, until it stopped and forces at her upper chest area, opening her eyes, Hinata looked down to see a blue waves surround by bubble of very light blue.

Looking back up to see Mina fading into nothing, she knew she was gone. Hinata just meet her and she felt a connection within herself and Mina. Now she had to train herself even more now. She got up and looked around the room, to see books and scrolls on the middle wall. Then she was a water pond within the room, she walked to it, and glazed into the watery depths.

A/N- One more, the last one is Tenten's Pov on the rooms. I also know it is very boring. Now I would like to have eight reviews for the next chapter to be out or not. Please and thank you.

 


End file.
